


Mr. Writer

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Different Job AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This all takes place in one day., Voluntary Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is a junior editor for one of the largest Fantasy publishers out there in Detroit.News on the floor is that one of his favorite writers is looking for a new editor and their company is on the shortlist.Poorly his boss believes only a senior editor can do the job.So in the end he decides to just go to the coffee shop he always gets his 3pm boost of energy from, an maybe stare at the good looking regular.But today that regular has different plans with Yuuri and the Canadian border is very close.





	Mr. Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 212 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I spend all day editing my entry for the Home Sidon x Link zine. I hate editing, I hate it with a passion. This story was born from that pain. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The morning had not gone as Yuuri had hoped. When Phichit had cornered him the moment he stepped into the office, he had expected the basic gossip his friend seemed to love so much. Instead he heard that not only had Vic Nilifor broken off with his old publishing company, he was looking for a new one and they were rumored to be in the shortlist. Every body in the office knew that it was hard pressed to find a fan bigger than Yuuri for that writers work. They even said that it didn't matter if they turned out to be male or female Yuuri would probably marry them on the spot. Which in an embarrassing way was true. 

So the moment he had dropped his bag off in his cubicle he had ran off to the Supervisor, who after some pressure indeed admitted they were being mentioned and may or may not have had a meeting with the agent. Yuuri then went on that he would be the best for the job if they got it, after all he knew this persons writing style, but he had been cut short. Yes if they would look solely on understanding the writer Yuuri would definitely be considered except Vic Nilifor was such a big name they could not even consider using anyone who wasn't at least a senior editor. After that he was told to go to his desk and work on the manuscripts assigned to him.

Well he had worked on them, or most of them as there had been one he had called his Supervisor about as he doubted this was a real piece of work. His boss had taken one look at the first page and they had discarded it at once. That piece turned out to be written by the mother of the CEO's daughter's best friend. Yuuri was just glad his Supervisor had gone up and had made the man read it for himself. 

Just after Lunch his Supervisor had walked to his cubicle and told him he deserved a reward for having been put through reading it. He had almost gotten his hopes up, but instead he was told that his 3pm coffee break was allowed to be a whole five minutes longer that day. Phichit had made a face behind the woman's back. 

JJ had come by telling them he was certain his dad would get this Vic person to sign with them. And as JJ had been promoted to senior editor only a few months prior he was very boisterous about probably getting the job. Yuuri thought it was best never to think about the things Phichit had called JJ, after all he was the kid of one of the three owners of the company. In an argument he would always win.

So at 3pm Yuuri left his desk for a twenty instead of a fifteen minute coffee break at the cafe just around the corner. On his way over he thought about maybe get a muffin to treat himself. Or eat away the pain that his favorite writer will slip right through his fingers because nepotism got the promotion everyone had believed was his. he perks himself up with the thought that this extra time also meant he had more time to enjoy that regular that was always sitting at the bar chatting with the place's owner. 

Sure enough, the man was already sitting there enjoying his large caramel frappuchino amicably chatting with the owner. Poorly Yuuri could never listen in when the friend mr Good-looking sometimes brought along wasn't there, his Russian was simply not good enough. He had followed a few classes in college when the rumor was that Vic Nilifor was from Russia but the Cyrillic script had just been to much for his mind to grasp. Phichit had told him it was the same for him and Japanese, apparently their brains could only contain two scripts and well they needed English for their work. 

He orders his large Mocha and ends up surprising Milla by asking for a double chocolate muffin. She asks him if it's for a special occasion and he answers that it is because his break is five minutes longer. They laugh a bit while his drink is being made, and he congratulates her when she says she finally got the guy she liked to go out with her. After getting his drink he moves to his normal seat. It's not a comfortable place but it gives him the best view of the bar. Which means he can actually see Milla walk over to the owner and kiss him on the cheek making him turn quite red. And it seems the good looking guy truly is a close friend as he makes a comment that makes the couple laugh.

Yuuri just sighs, he wish he had the guts to ask the one he likes out, being part of a couple must be fun. Wondering if he should text Phichit about this development, but soon realizing his friend would rush over and get in trouble over it, he puts his phone on the table next to his coffee. He decapitates his muffin and feasts on the poor departed insides. Then again he thinks to himself, the sheer fact he thinks like that, and had Phichit been here even said it out loud was enough to know it took a special kind of guy to deal with that. 

"I see you take no prisoners, which is probably why you are so captivating." 

Yuuri looks up when he hears the accented voice. His mind has to do some serious realigning to realize that horrid line had just been genuinely uttered. 

"That has got to be the lamest Pickup line in existence. Please tell me somebody made you say that." 

The man sweeps his ashen blond bangs away from his face and gives Yuuri a wonderful smile. 

"Just so you know I happen to be a marvelous inventor of workable lines. Plus this was just plan A. And it worked as I got a response from you." 

At that mr Good Looking drops in the chair next to him, making Yuuri realize the man is seriously trying to get his reaction. poorly though all he can do right now is stare. He wonders what the man would have done had he not looked up. He had said after all that this was plan A. 

"So if making a lame comment about how I eat my muffin was plan A, whatever did you have in store for plan B." 

Yuuri honestly expects the man to make a comment about his looks. Instead the man looks up to the ceiling while tapping his lips, which look really soft even for this weather, with his finger. he then sets his eyes on Yuuri with a serious look that makes Yuuri want to gulp down some air.

"Well to be honest that was to kidnap you and keep you hostage in my house till you agreed to go out with me. But my dearest friend Georgi over there stated that he might have a flair for the dramatics at times, they were never borderline illegal." 

Yuuri just stares at him for a moment.

"I'm fairly certain kidnapping is illegal." Yuuri can't help but state. At which the man smiles.

"Well we did not discuss which side of the border we were talking about." He receives yet another smile, this one is more mischievous and less mirth to it. Which oddly reminds Yuuri of the days he and Phichit were in college making trouble for themselves. So in a flare of his younger self he smiles back.

"With the day I just had I might just have let you do just that." The look he gets is definitely worth it. 

The next moment the man stands up, making Yuuri think he said something wrong, grab Yuuri's drink, which he hadn't even started yet, and nearly runs to the counter. There is a quick exchange between the three, making Yuuri realize that judging from their similar accents they might all come from the same part of Russia. So when the man only a minute later comes back to Yuuri's table with his coffee in a cup to go, pulls Yuuri to his feet and makes him put on his coat, Yuuri has a hard time processing what's happening. The man wraps his muffing head in a napkin and puts it in his own pocket. 

"He, that is my muffin." The man gives him a cheeky smile. Takes his hand and pulls him out of the cafe calling that if anybody asks about the cute man to tell them he was taken by the dashing beauty, while Georgi and Milla call after them 'to not get caught' -Georgi, and 'to have fun' -Milla, leaving Yuuri to wonder what is going on. 

That is till he is directed to sit in the passenger seat of a car, get's buckled in, has the door closed and have the man step in behind the wheel and drive off. Seems plan B it is after all. Yuuri just takes a sip from his cup trying to sort his mind. This can't really be happening. They will probably just go for a short while and then he'll be returned to the cafe. 

Any hope for that disappears when the car takes a swift turn and it is clear they are heading for the border. And by the ease the man is driving to it it is clear that he is quite known on these roads. When Yuuri sees the time on the display he realizes he'll never make it back in time, he slips his hand in his pocket only to remember that he had left his phone on the table. He can't contact anyone. And he is in a car with a definite stranger, who is planning to take him over the border. 

He gives the man a side glance only to have his look get caught and taken out with a wink. The confidence coming from this man makes it clear he knows what he is doing. Which leads to wonder if perhaps he has done this before. Still even though Yuuri always carried his passport with him, there was no way he would be cleared for Canada. So when the guard greets mr Good looking by name, and Yuuri might have swooned at hearing Victor Nikiforov as the name seemed to fit the man to perfection, but when the guy asks Victor who Yuuri was he bloody answered that he had kidnapped him and was going to keep him hostage as he was intended to marry him one day. The man had leaned forward and had asked Yuuri if he agreed about the Kidnapping and hostage part, at which Yuuri simply replayed that he had told Victor he was going to let him. They checked his passport, and less than five minutes later Yuuri could honestly say he was now well and truly kidnapped to a different country. Victor though was practically bouncing.

Another ten minutes found them turning onto a driveway to a magnificent house about the size as Yuuri's apartment building. The car get's turned into the garage and once the door is closed Victor gets out and the helps Yuuri to get out. They move through a short hallway past an enormous kitchen into a very cosy looking seating area. Victor guides him to a small couch and makes him sit down.

"So I will now allow you to make one call, but after that I will have to ask you to hand in your phone." 

Yuuri looks up at the man and slowly takes the last sip from his coffee. He puts down the cup on the small coffee table in front of the couch before letting out a sigh. 

"Well as much as I would love calling my best friend to let him know I'm okay. It seems we left my phone in the cafe, where it hopefully didn't get stolen. It's a work distributed phone and if it get's stolen they will take it out of my paycheck. Not that not showing up after a coffee break will be a good thing for my paycheck either." He bites his lip knowing this will definitely make certain he doesn't get the Nilifor account. 

"Why the sudden drop in your face, my Yuuri?" This makes Yuuri look up.

"How do you know my name?" He is certain he did not say it, nor this the border patrol say it. So there should be no reason for Victor to know it. 

Victor has the decency to sport a small blush. "Well. I might have overheard that friend of you call you that a few weeks ago when he was at the counter ordering your drink." He giggles. "I made Georgi make Milla ask if you guys were an item. I was really happy when he said you were just friends and colleagues." 

Yuuri remembers that day. Phichit had insisted to go along to finally see this mister Good Looking Yuuri had been swooning about. He had even joked with Yuuri that the girl behind the counter had thought they were a couple, saying she might have a crush on him. Now it turns out that was because of Victor, who so it seems had been looking at Yuuri maybe as much as Yuuri had looked at him.

"That said. What do you even do for a living, I never could figure it out." Victor looks at him with a smile. Yuuri leans back/

"Well if this little stunt of yours hasn't cost me my job, I happen to be a junior editor at Abberbash Publishing. Although I don't know if I can work there much longer." Yuuri sighs. Before Victor can ask anything he decides to air his heart and mind. "You see my company is in pursuit of this one writer Vic Nilifor and well, what I hear is that they have a very big chance of getting the contract. If they do I am seriously going to consider relocating back to Japan." He lets his shoulders slump. 

"I take it you are not fond of this Nilifor writer to consider moving to the other side of the planet then." Victor's voice sounds hurt but also very calm. Yuuri looks up to see the man's eyes resemble the same emotions and many more.

"No it's quite the opposite. Everyone knows I am probably the biggest fan of that writers work around, but the Supervisor was clear, only a Senior Editor will be assigned the case." Yuuri slumps a bit. "With how things have been going these past few months I'm certain that means the nephew of our CEO will get to work with them. After all he got the promotion simply because of his connection with the boss, he will get this as well. The thought thou of seeing JJ ruin a piece of Nilifor, I do not think I can take that. I can live with not getting a promotion as I will just make certain to get it the next time around, but this.." Yuuri shakes his head. 

"Which is a pity, as the thought that I could read it before it was polished and published. Well I would trade my soul for that." He starts to giggle but it doesn't sound happy at all.

Victor sits down beside him and places his elbow on the head piece of the couch. He slips his hand over Yuuri's chin and makes him look up, treating him to a soft smile. 

"Well no need for your soul. I will settle for a kiss." He leans forward ghosting Yuuri's lips. "Do we have a deal Yuuri? I get to kiss you and you get to read my newest piece before anyone else in the world." 

Yuuri blinks at Victor to sort his brain. What did he just say? Victor leans back. And points at himself.

"Victor Nikiforov - Vic Nilifor." A big smile breaks in the form of a heart. "Somehow they had gotten my name wrong when they printed my first collection of proze, and well. I never bothered to change it." 

Yuuri knows he's staring, who could blame him. After all if something like this would happen in any manuscript sent in he would ask the writer to change it as it was simply to surreal. And that from a person specialized in fantasy. This time when Victor ghosts his lips he presses forward, if this is just a fantasy he is going to enjoy it. 

That evening the door to the study gets thrown wide open with a loud bang. And the good friend Yuuri had seen in the cafe a couple of times barges in. He looks flustered. 

"Victor you can never believe what happened. Apparently there had been some weird kidnapping in Georgi's cafe, you know the one we always go to. Georgi had been talking with the cops that were there, while handing a phone to some young man, but before I could ask any details Milla had already pushed a tray with our drinks in my hand and told me to not worry." He takes a deep breath. "Except when I got cleared at the border I finally remembered who the young man was, he's that friend of that guy you've been pining about for months now. And why are you grinning at me like that for." 

"Well Chris." Victor is indeed grinning, and he points his friend to the large recliner in the corner of the room. "I was there when this kidnapping took place." 

Chris looks at the recliner and at Yuuri who is sitting in there his hair slicked back from a shower he and Victor just had, red pen in his hand and Victor's newest masterpiece in his lap. Chris just stares at him for a minute before turning his gaze back to Victor.

"What the... Do not tell me things happened the way I now think they happened. Please tell me you did not kidnap the guy you fancy." 

Yuuri clears his throat to get Chris' attention. "Technically I gave him permission to do so. I am also currently be held hostage here till I agree with his final decision for us." 

Chris puts down the holder with their drinks only now noticing there are five instead of the usual four. He looks at Victor.

"As your friend I'm intrigued and want to applaud you, but as your agent I am fearing what is coming next." 

Victor beams at him. And gives Yuuri a tender look which is missed as the man has returned to go over his work, red pen an eager friend.

"That depends. I think as my friend you'll agree with my next step, as my agent you might do what Yakov always did and yell at me." Chris raises an eyebrow. "But how fast do you think You can get the paperwork done for us to get married."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
